Been Here From The Start
by Niff-Is-Kryptonite
Summary: Jeff is dealing with the loss of Nick, when he has the dream. Now he has to cope with Nick being back, but not being able to touch him. Sequel to How To Be Yourself!
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S HERE! THE SEQUEL! This is the prologue, because I can't add on to it, because that would ruin it. So here.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. **

He was in a white room-well more as like an area, for there were no walls. It was open. Completely empty. He couldn't escape, he couldn't move. Was he dead? No, that was impossible. His shirt, pants, and shoes were made of white, glowing light. Everything was bright and he wanted do badly to close his eyes and be gone, but he knew if he left, he wouldn't be there ever again.

"They say this is where you go when you die. That's bull shit. All you see is dark, there's no light. Your falling continuously. Never stopping. If you're lucky, you get pulled out of the darkness and into the field. There, you just stand. Your feet hurt after a while." The voice talked, not stopping for Jeff to intervene. "There is an exception. You can be reborn, or become a guardian angel. Guess which one I chose?" Jeff didn't answer. "You get to watch over one person for the rest of their life." Jeff swallowed deeply. "Turn around. Look at me. I'm here. I'm not leaving again. Just accept it, and I'll be there. With you, forever. Walking down the Dalton hallways, living life with you. Turn around, and look at me. It's me, Jeff. It's Nick. I'm here now." Jeff turned slowly in place, taking in the image of Nick Duval. His skin was transparent, but not like a ghost. He seemed as if he were made of the clouds that surrounded them. He breathed deeply as Nick's hand reached out and put his hand to Jeff's heart.

"Forever." Jeff whispered.

He blinked, and Jeff wasn't there anymore. He was in his dorm at Dalton. It was night, and a figure sat on Nick's old bed, his body glowing slightly as he looked up at Jeff, smiling.

"I'm back." Nick said.

**TEEEHEEE! It 'twas beautiful wasn't it? Now stick around my lovelies, it'll be here soon. The moment we've been waiting for.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Excuse me if there are any lower case letter's that are supposed to be upper, but my shift key is being a bitch, and with Alex, me, and Brandon being here for the week alone, things are bound to happen between them. And my tumblr is being a bitch also. **

**DISCLAIMER: fuck off; you know I don't own Glee. **

**Italic= flashback**

_Le Third Person_

The room was silent. Jeff didn't want to blink, for if he did he feared that the boy would be gone. It seemed too good to be true. He wanted to yell in happiness, but the flickering image of the highly lighted boy just reminder him that Nick really was gone. He would never be truly back again. He was just a figment of his imagination. As he peered in the mirror that sat across from Nick's bed, Jeff noticed there was no one in it. Staring at just an empty space and it made his heart ache over again. The bed was stripped of its sheets. There were no sheets on either of the beds. That's when Jeff realized it. He gazed into his mirror that was posted on the wall next to his bed. He saw nothing. The mirror showed the bed across from him, the sunlight hitting it exactly right so there was a small shadow that appeared as a person. Jeff knew then that Nick was just a shadow of his past. This wasn't real. But that still didn't explain why he didn't have a reflection.

He looked to Nick, but there was no one there. The mirror had displayed the truth. Nick wasn't there. But if that mirror had been correct, was there a chance his was too. That's impossible, he thought, I'm right here. When he looked again, there still was no reflection. He was alone, not even his own reflection to guide him. He looked back to Nick's mirror to find the brunette standing there. The shadow reached out and touched his arm, pulling Jeff with him to a place he didn't know of.

*_le swirling* _

_Jeff stood on a street corner, with Blaine standing by his side. It had been a few weeks before Nick's death, and they were scouring the town for Valentine's Day. The cars went by, most of them doing over the speed limit, but Jeff could care less. They drive crazy; they're fault for an accident. They waited for the light to turn red before bolting across the street. _

_They wandered the town for about an hour before exiting, losing hope for finding anything. That's when Jeff spotted it. 'It' was a small plaque that hung from a thin chain that read 'Dreams.' He breathed deeply, not looking as he dashed across the road._

"_Jeff!" Blaine's voice had rung in his ears as he heard the gasping and yells of nearby bystanders. He was on the pavement, the screeching of tires and more shouts were in the background and he could faintly hear someone calling 911. He couldn't see. His vision was red. The blood took him over as he slipped away into his dreams, the very thing that had caused the accident. _

_*le tee-hee and swirling*_

He was back in his room, but it was freezing. The windows were frosted and the sheets and blankets were removed from the bed, both of them. The mirrors were gone. He wasn't sure whether to be grateful or not. He knew if they were there, they would just show him the truth he wasn't willing to accept quite yet. The paper showed its face on desk, revealing the truth of his situation, where he was, and how this had all happened.

He walked to the pamphlet, and soundlessly opened it, flattening it out so the words were all visible in the dim light.

**In Loving Memory of**

**Jeffery Michael Sterling**

**November 8, 1996 - February 8, 2012**

Jeff closed his eyes, walking away from the desk pushing the door open, and came face to face with a hallway of nothing. Absolutely nothing. A door creaked farther down, and Jeff noticed it was Blaine's room. It wasn't him though; it was a tall boy instead. Jeff ran towards the main hallway, and finally found people. He saw David walking with Trent and Thad, where he'd normally be walking with Blaine and Wes. He ran through the long stretch of hallways until he reached the courtyard.

Nick sat there on the bench, staring into space, not noticing Jeff approaching him.

"What did you do?" Jeff whispered, his breath showed up in the cold air, but he wasn't cold himself.

"The question is, what did you do, Jeff? You ran away from everything, and when the chance came, you took the easy way out, bringing me back, and expecting everything would be fine and dandy! But it's not. Nothing can work like that. You can just go around like you wish, doing things and expecting there not to be consequences. You can't _do_ that. Now we're both screwed, because of you. Screwed because of you and your selfishness. Maybe it would have been better if I never said anything to you in the first place. Then we wouldn't be here. I'd still hate you. You'd be going around like you own Dalton. And you know what? I hate you. You, with your stupid little dance moves that make you seem as though you're a fairy. No wonder you were bullied out of your last school. You gave them the opportunity. You're a disgrace." Nick walked away, and Jeff stood there for a few seconds, before chasing after him, and pushing him to the ground.

"Is that it?" he yelled. "You tell I'm worth nothing after you told me you had loved me? Well fuck you. Go home, no one loves you. No wonder your mom left you." Nick eyes turned dark, but returned to normal as the sky turned black and the ground started rumbling. Before he was enveloped in darkness, Jeff had just enough time to see a dark man staring at him as he fell deeper and deeper.

**I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT JUST HAPPENED! **


End file.
